


Медиум

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дик знал, что в новом отделе готэмской полиции есть собственный медиум, вот только ещё ни разу не встречал его.</p><p><b>UPD:</b> выложила третью часть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Superbats Family.

В готэмской полиции как-то само собой сложилось, что если в совершённом преступлении проскальзывало нечто мистическое, то полиции нужно отойти в сторонку и дать место другим.

К числу других относились всякие медиумы, экстрасенсы и прочая нечисть. Как говорил комиссар полиции – Брюс Уэйн – хоть Папу Римского вызывайте, но в это дело сами не лезьте. Потому что до сих пор бередил душу тот трагический случай, произошедший пять лет назад.

Ту жуткую историю с призраком маньяка-убийцы знал каждый в Готэме. Много тогда погибло людей от его рук. Ещё больше – пропало без вести. Вот просто… бесследно исчезли. И всё. Когда стражи порядка попытались вмешаться, ничем хорошим это не закончилось. А Уэйн и вовсе потерял приёмного сына.

С тех пор и действовал новый порядок расследования подобных дел, да и вступил он в силу очень быстро. Не иначе, Уэйн задействовал все свои связи, ведь был заинтересован в этом лично.

Отныне по новому порядку полагалось решить, входило ли это дело в компетенцию полиции, для чего следовало вызвать кого-то из соответствующих служб. К слову, таких служб на тот момент ещё не было, если не считать всем известных “Исследователей паранормального” с Пятого канала. Если эксперты подтверждали, что здесь замешана мистика, следовало обращаться к специалисту.

Собственно, именно из-за этих “специалистов” и приходилось вызывать шантрапу с Пятого. Потому что час времени того же Джона Константина или – дай Бог, если повезёт застать на месте, – Затанны Затары стоил столько, что на ложные вызовы денег попросту не хватало.

Поэтому спустя год, Департамент полиции Готэма основал новый отдел собственный вариант “Исследователей” с Пятого. Мало кто относился к новообразованному отделу всерьёз. Но после второго выговора за возбуждение дела “с мистикой”, оказавшегося обычным розыгрышем, многие затыкались.

Но сам Уэйн считал, что лучше уж выговор, чем новенький гроб в подарок.

***

Дик сидел на табурете посреди стерильно чистой кухни и наблюдал, как щуплый Дрейк раскладывал на кухонном столе свою аппаратуру.

Измерители ЭМП, термальная камера, барометр, видео- и фотокамеры всех видов и размеров, диктофоны, датчики движения… всё было новеньким и самым лучшим. Уэйн не скупился, набирая оборудование для отдела. Мало того, ещё и с кем-то советовался. Наверное, этот же советчик и порекомендовал ему Дрейка. Иначе откуда Уэйн вообще мог знать, кого брать в этот “сомнительный” отдел?

Разложив на столе всё необходимое, Дрейк вопросительно посмотрел на Дика.

– Эту штуку видели сначала в родительской спальне, – охотно поведал Дик, – по крайней мере, так говорят соседи. Была прямо на стене над кроватью. Потом перекочевала в гостиную, а затем и в детскую. После чего исчезла.

Дрейк нахмурился, отложил в сторону три видеокамеры, принялся разматывать катушку проводов.

Замерев на табурете, Дик с интересом наблюдал. Ему не часто приходилось сталкиваться с подобным – всего-то в третий раз. Если не считать, конечно, той истории с призраком-маньяком. И то, на самом-то деле Дик тогда учился в академии в Метрополисе, а в Готэме провёл только два выходных.

Дрейк же, говорят, потерял родителей именно в тот год. Если, конечно, коллеги не врали. Сам спросить Дик стеснялся, а личные дела всех сотрудников “сомнительного отдела” были строго засекречены. Наверно, даже похлеще, чем у ФБР.

Посмотрев, куда тянул катушку Дрейк, Дик пошёл следом – в спальню – и показал , где именно было пятно, кочевавшее потом по всей квартире.

И Дрейк, согласно кивнув, принялся расставлять свои видеокамеры, датчики ЭМП и прочую необходимую ерунду.

На самом деле ребята из нового отдела действовали совсем не так, как эти олухи с Пятого канала. После нескольких опасных случаев, оказавшихся таковыми именно по вине “исследователей”, Джон Константин лично написал памятку для будущих специалистов полиции и объяснил Уэйну, почему нужно её соблюдать.

Да хотя бы потому, что от неё зависела их собственная безопасность.

Как правило, клоуны с Пятого канала, чтобы набрать побольше материальных доказательств в виде записей на аудио и видео, старались “расшевелить” нечисть. Задавали идиотские вопросы, трогали, что не полагалось, лезли, куда не следует, или просто выводили из себя.

Последствия оказывались плачевны. Если не ужасны.

Именно поэтому “сомнительный отдел” был, пожалуй, самым тихим в департаменте. И самым зацикленным на безопасности.

Едва Дик открыл рот, чтобы подсказать, куда пристроить датчик ЭМП, как в коридоре послышался хлопок входной двери, а затем – и шаги вошедшего.

Сегодня занимались не очень сложным делом, поэтому начальство рассчитывало обойтись собственными силами. А если точнее – силами собственного медиума. Потому что тормошить по пустякам дипломированных магов и известных демонологов – вылетало в такую копеечку, что мало не казалось.

Медиума из отдела Дик ещё не видел ни разу. Знал только, что парень молод, сам когда-то служил, а с паранормальным связался после всё той же истории с призраком маньяка.

Едва зайдя в квартиру, медиум мгновенно определил, где находились детектив и специалист – не иначе как по запаху, – уверенно прошел в спальню и хмыкнул:

– Привет, Дрейк.

Тот бледно улыбнулся, откладывая провода в сторону. Дик же – замер. Будь он собакой – уже принял бы характерную стойку, показывая обнаруженную дичь.

Парня нельзя было ни с кем спутать.. Потому что это оказался тот самый приёмный сын Брюса Уэйна, которого успел когда-то оплакать весь отдел убийств, в котором тот и служил.

История произошла жуткая, до сих пор никто не решался с полной уверенностью сказать, где правда, а где – слухи. Но точно было одно: Джейсона Тодда-Уэйна похитили прямо из служебной машины. Его искали трое суток. В итоге его с тяжёлыми травмами, почти мёртвого, в разодранном, испачканном костюме нашли на дороге за городом. Он был весь в земле – она забилась в волосы, карманы одежды, … кстати, ногти были содраны, а пальцы – все в занозах, израненные до мяса. Из чего выходило, что парня закопали в гробу – живым. Полгода он пролежал в больнице – кома, операции, а затем он все равно угас… Никто его больше не видел.. Уэйн молчал, газеты тоже. Даже известный своей любовью нести людям добро и свет правды Кларк Кент никак не осветил этого в своей газете. Впрочем, в участке поговаривали, что Уэйн и Кент – то ли друзья, то ли любовники…

Да и хрен с ними.

То, что видел сейчас перед собой Дик, никак не походило на жертву страшных пыток. Парень был хорош. Высоченный, широкоплечий, синеглазый – с обаятельной ухмылкой засранца и благородной седой прядью в чёлке.

И Дрейк лично знал это совершенство.

И молчал.

Вот засранец.

В отличие от Дрейка, одетого в обычные чистые джинсы и толстовку, и тем более – в отличие от Константина, вечно щеголявшего дорогущими белыми сорочками и стильными плащами, мистер Я-Само-Совершенство-Тодд-Уэйн явился на место преступления в драных джинсах, белой футболке и кожаной куртке.

Дик молча сглотнул слюну.

– По правилам тебе нельзя быть здесь, – тихо заметил Дрейк и сложил руки на груди.

– К хренам правила, – отмахнулся Тодд-Уэйн.

Чёрт. Дик едва не затряс головой. В его жизни существовал только один Уэйн, и тот был исключительно Брюсом Уэйном, комиссаром полиции, наследником миллионов по совместительству. Так что на фиг, никаких Уэйнов. Только Джейсон.

Предмет горячих споров Дика с самим собой как-то странно улыбнулся. Подошёл к окну, сел на подоконник и потребовал:

– Всю историю. От начала и до конца.

Дрейк только фыркнул и продолжил заниматься своим делом, а Дик… завис. Это что получалось, спрашивали именно его? Моргнув, он прочистил горло и начал:

– Ну, мы получили сообщение на прошлой неделе. Когда умерла мать – никто ничего не заподозрил, всё указывало на смерть по естественным причинам. Остановка сердца. Когда не стало отца – тоже никто не поднял тревогу – такое бывает иногда, что супруги умирают один за другим. Психологическое. Осталась только дочь-подросток. В те дни за девочкой приехала присмотреть бабушка. Она ещё собиралась девочку взять под опеку – по крайней мере, документы успела подать. Она спала как раз в гостиной. Ну… то, что бабушка отправилась на тот свет, тоже никого не удивило – всё-таки такое горе в семье. Причина смерти тоже обычная – инсульт. Геморрагический. А вот когда не стало и самой девочки – буквально на следующую ночь – вот тогда соседи и всполошились. Пошли слухи про нехорошую квартиру, всяких призраков, предзнаменования и прочее. Согласно порядку в таких случаях мы опросили всех – особенно детей. Так и узнали о пятне на стене, кочевавшем из комнаты в комнату после каждой смерти.

Медиум – Джейсон – внимательно слушал, не перебивая, только задумчиво кивал.

***

Если откровенно, то Дрейк был прав. По инструкции медиуму тут нечего делать, пока не подтвердится наличие в деле чего-то сверхъестественного. И ещё момент: присутствие во время “следственного эксперимента” человека с паранормальными способностями могло спровоцировать нехорошие всплески активности.

Но, видимо, Джейсон на это плевал.

Ближе к вечеру в квартире установили всё оборудование: камеры, диктофоны, фонарики по углам… а в детской включили лазерную сетку.

Когда стемнело совсем, все трое вышли из квартиры и направились на улицу, где их ждал скромный полицейский фургон – полевой пункт наблюдения “сомнительного отдела”.

Едва устроившись на сиденье рядом с экранами наблюдения, Джейсон произнёс, обращаясь к Дрейку:

– Тим, смотри, вот тут мы с тобой проверили термальной камерой и обошли с термометром. По словам соседей, там, где видели пятно, было холодно и неуютно.

– Да, – Дрейк всмотрелся в экран, показывающий детскую. – В других комнатах всё в норме, а здесь прям какая-то аномалия. И давление скакало тоже. Барометр показывал приближение грозы.

Дик сидел рядом и вглядывался в экраны, но ничего подозрительного не видел. Детская комната напоминала дискотечный зал – в наступившей темноте его освещало множество крошечных лазерных огоньков.

– Если бы Брюс не орал благим матом за нарушение инструкций, – хмуро выдал Джейсон, – я бы не уходил никуда, остался на лестничной площадке.

– Почему? – Дрейк подозрительно посмотрел на него.

– Потому что у погибшей девочки была подруга, которая тоже видела это пятно.

Дик не понимал, какая тут связь, но, видимо, это что-то вроде негласного правила, что свидетелей надо убрать.

Прошла ведь неделя, что могло измениться? Даже если Джейсон прав, с чего пятну проявить активность именно сейчас?

Он уже почти расслабился, слушая тихое препирательство между Дрейком и Джейсоном на тему нарушений, когда его внимание привлекло какое-то движение на экране, показывающем детскую.

Дик мог поклясться, что там не было ничего вообще. Абсолютно пустая комната.

Но светящиеся лазерные точки, неподвижные всё это время, почему-то стали пропадать и появляться снова. Будто какая-то тень, двигаясь, закрывала их собой.

Дрейк и Джейсон смолкли – тоже увидели движение.

Тень плыла от левого угла комнаты к правому, перетекала по стене и явно стремилась к какой-то цели.

Соседняя квартира. Это был угол стены, смежной с соседней квартирой, где жила подружка погибшей девочки.

Когда Джейсон вскочил с места, никто не успел его удержать.

Дик только заметил, что тот выхватил из кармана какие-то чёрные чётки.

Стукнула дверца грузовика – и засранец исчез в вечерней темноте.

Дрейк хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу, показывая всю степень своего осуждения, но молча продолжил следить за происходящим на экране.

Дик Грейсон никогда не видел, как работали экстрасенсы и им подобные. Он только читал новые правила, чтобы знать, чем отличались колдуны от демонологов, маги от шаманов, экстрасенсы от медиумов.

Если верить той свежеотпечатанной брошюрке, ещё пахнущей типографской краской, медиумы – самые уязвимые среди этой братии. Они не обладают магической силой, не сносят телекинезом головы врагам, они только общаются с духами умерших, ну, иногда слегка материализуя их...

То, что произошло на экране, в корне изменило представления Дика об этой скромной профессии.

Дверь в детскую распахнулась именно в тот момент, когда жуткое чёрное пятно стало переползать конкретно в облюбованный угол.

Погасла сама собой лазерная сетка.

Слышно ничего не было, но ворвавшийся затем в кадр Джейсон выглядел пугающе: он будто светился весь, от него исходила зловещая серая аура, и когда он поднял вверх руку с чётками, отгоняя пятно, вся комната резко осветилась, как при вспышке молнии.

Один за другим стали сами включаться и выключаться фонарики в соседних комнатах – видеть происходящее одновременно по всей квартире было странно и пугающе – на экране с данными ЭМП начались какие-то дикие всплески активности, а потом…

Аура будто отделилась от Джейсона, поплыла навстречу пятну – к самой стене, – и в новой яркой вспышке всё исчезло. И пятно, и серый свет.

Стихли непонятные электромагнитные всплески, перестали перемигиваться фонарики.

Дик смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное.

Дрейк же тихо хмыкнул:

– Выговор нам, конечно, обеспечен, но… думаю, здесь нам делать больше нечего. Хотя аппаратуру оставлю на всякий случай до утра.

***

Джейсон вернулся вымотанный, взъерошенный, то и дело потирая правую руку, на запястье которой были намотаны те самые чётки.

Это потом Дик увидит на ней чёрные пятна, похожие на следы пальцев. Увидит и вспомнит, что тогда, в комнате, на долю секунды в яркой вспышке ему привиделся силуэт девочки-подростка.

А сейчас, видя, как трясло Джейсона, он просто предложил:

– Может, кофе? Тут за углом неплохая кофейня.

Дрейк странно на них посмотрел, а потом выдал:

– Вы идите, а я, пожалуй, до утра тут понаблюдаю. На всякий случай.

Джейсон глянул на него из-под взмокшей чёлки, сцепил зубы, чуть не оскалившись, но потом… заявил:

– Если детектив угостит меня гляссе, буду очень признателен. Кстати, детектив, вам привет от ваших родителей.

На этих словах Дик вздрогнул.

Нет, конечно, не было секретом, что его родителей убили, об этом весь участок знал, всё-таки известная цирковая семья… Но…

Джейсон посмотрел ему в глаза, и от этого взгляда дрожь пробрала от затылка до поясницы.

Хорошо, гляссе, так гляссе.

Оставалось только надеяться, что Брюс Уэйн не охранял с дробовиком целомудрие своего сына.

Что-то подсказывало Дику, что это будет не единственный их с Джейсоном вечер за чашечкой кофе.


	2. Научись с этим жить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть должна была тоже пойти на игру, но я не успела закончить вовремя.  
> Но я наконец-то её дописала, поэтому выкладываю сейчас.

Ужин прошёл торопливо, Джейсон не собирался ничего объяснять, только понахватал кусков и одним глотком осушил чашку с чаем. Зажав в зубах овсяное печенье, он уже вскочил на ноги, когда Брюс тихо спросил:  
\- Так и не скажешь, куда торопишься?  
Джейсон замер. Обычно этот тон означал, что Брюс недоволен его поведением. Но, кажется, сегодня ничего особенного не случилось, если не считать только…  
\- Нет, не скажу, - до двери из столовой нужно было ещё успеть добежать.  
\- Джейсон.  
\- Да что не так? - Джейсон развернулся к своему приёмному отцу всем корпусом. - Ты ходишь недовольный всю неделю - что бы я ни сделал, только и слышу “Джейсон” да “Джейсон”. Может быть, ты объяснишь, что происходит?  
Брюс устало потёр переносицу. Явно не такого ответа он ожидал.  
\- Послушай, Джейсон, - говорил он медленно, тщательно подбирая слова. - Ты только недавно начал самостоятельно ходить. Доктор Томпкинс сказала, что на полное восстановление потребуется ещё не один год. Я не стал возражать, когда ты заявил, что вернёшься на службу. Я постарался понять, когда ты решил перейти в новый отдел в качестве медиума. Талия тогда подтвердила, что ты умеешь уже достаточно, чтобы защитить себя. Если бы не она…  
\- Знаю, если бы не Талия, хрен бы ты мне это позволил, - Джейсон фыркнул и отгрыз кусочек своего печенья.  
\- Да, не позволил. Я едва не потерял тебя из-за этого призрака!  
\- И что теперь? Чем теперь ты не доволен? Я мало отчётов пишу? Что-то утаиваю на службе?  
\- Нет, - Брюс вздохнул. - Послушай, Джейсон, я знаю, что ты теперь видишь… разное. Но твоё общение с Грейсоном, у которого погибли родители…  
\- И что? - Джейсон нахмурился, на секунду перестав жевать. - У Тима они тоже погибли, и ничего, ты панику не поднимал, когда нас с ним поставили в пару.  
\- Это другое. У Грейсона их убили…  
Теперь была очередь Джейсона вздыхать. Он взъерошил себе волосы, потянул седую прядь и, наконец, произнёс:  
\- Брюс, твоих родителей тоже убили. И я как-то живу с этим, правда? Зато знаю, как выглядят мои приёмные бабушка и дедушка - и не только по фотографиям и семейным портретам. То, что я вижу, совершенно не мешает мне жить. Наоборот. Иногда я могу помочь другим. Чем и собираюсь сейчас заняться. Кстати, тебе привет от Марты. Она говорит, ты давно не приглашал гостей в дом. Нельзя жить затворником. Это цитата.  
С этими словами он всё-таки добежал до двери, жуя на ходу печенье, и выскочил в коридор.  
Всё ещё ведёт себя как ребёнок, упрямый и несносный.  
Брюс сложил на столе локти и упёрся подбородком в кулаки.  
И всё же иногда было приятно получить весточку с той стороны.  
\- Я не затворник, мама, - с улыбкой прошептал он в полной тишине.

***

Новое дело совершенно не касалось Джейсона, оно не относилось к ведению его отдела, но помощь, как оказалось, была жизненно необходима.  
Труп женщины нашли в реке утром. Утонула она, возможно, три дня назад. Точнее скажут уже эксперты. Никаких зацепок - кто она, откуда, как оказалась в воде - так и не обнаружили. Но смерть была насильственной и жестокой: её связали и ещё живую бросили в воду голой. Зимой. На плече у неё были вырезаны какие-то непонятные знаки.  
Сейчас тело лежало на земле, уже упакованное в мешок.  
Джейсон не стал смотреть - ему не нужно.  
Снег продолжал падать, мягкий, пушистый, крупными хлопьями покрывал землю и тут же таял. Грязь и слякоть. И белый холодный пух.  
Дик подошёл ближе и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, в полном. Сейчас.  
Он подышал на ладони, согревая их. Холод немного отвлекал - начинали ныть пальцы. А перчатки он забыл дома.  
Присев на корточки рядом с телом, Джейсон вгляделся в соседние кусты - там что-то белело, похожее на женский силуэт. Едва Джейсон обратил внимание, силуэт исчез.  
Талия говорила, что призраки не всегда идут на контакт. Чтобы их заставить общаться, нужна не только сила, нужна ещё и защита.  
С защитой было пока не очень хорошо, но он работал над этим.  
Попробовав снова найти дух убитой, но так и не получив отклика, Джейсон встал.  
\- Она не хочет, чтобы её видели, - наконец проговорил Джейсон. - Не хочет говорить. Возможно, ещё не до конца поняла, что с ней случилось. Но одно точно - она боится.  
Дик расстроенно вздохнул.  
Это была уже пятая жертва за последние полгода. Сначала о маньяке никто не подумал - первые две жертвы нашли в разных местах и вроде бы их ничто не связывало: раздетой была только первая и нашли её за городом, на обочине. Следы на плече больше напоминали попытку срезать кусок кожи. Вторую обнаружили в канализации, одетую, плечо было искромсано прямо сквозь ткань. Ещё и младше первой лет на десять.  
И только на третьей стал вырисовываться почерк: женщина от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти, невысокая, раздетая, но в косметике, руки связаны за спиной, ноги - в коленях, на плече - раны, напоминающие какие-то знаки. Способ убийства разный - удушение, оставление на холоде… теперь вот утопление.  
Определить личность удалось только у двух жертв: вторая - Лилли Уитман - студентка МТИ, приезжала к родителям на выходные; четвёртая - Прюденс Келлер - преподавательница в частной школе для девочек, одинокая, мечтала родить ребёнка.  
Джейсон накануне ознакомился с информацией по этой серии убийств. Тим, которого уже просили проверить это дело на аномальность, с уверенностью заявил, что здесь нет ничего мистического. Но, когда Дик попросил о помощи, согласился разъяснить всё Джейсону.  
Кажется, эти двое успели наладить контакт.

Допросы свидетелей - в данном случае соседей, друзей и родителей - ничего не дали. Обе жертвы не жаловались на проблемы, всё у них было хорошо.  
Джейсон осмотрел берег реки, подошёл ближе к воде.  
Дик решился спросить:  
\- Что-то почувствовал?  
\- Нет. Но… река… вода - вообще хороший проводник. Во всех смыслах. Проточная - смывает весь негатив. Но энергия… Помоги-ка.  
Он ухватил Дика за руку и шагнул к самой кромке воды. Лёд ещё не сковал реку, слякоть чавкнула под тяжёлыми ботинками, нога Джейсона слегка заскользила, но Дик удержал.  
Ладонь Джейсона была очень горячей.  
Дик смотрел, как медиум наклонился и опустил в воду пальцы свободной руки, побултыхал ими, будто смывая что-то. Понюхал пальцы. Потом выпрямился и отошёл подальше.  
Отпускать его ладонь не хотелось, но и держать было уже… неприлично.  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - заявил Джейсон и будто сразу закрылся.  
Общаться с Джейсоном было нелегко, это Дик понял сразу. Парень он, конечно, красивый, тут ничего не скажешь. Но к этой красоте прилагался тяжёлый характер и - разумеется - те самые странности, которые и сделали, наверно, его медиумом.  
Джейсон иногда зависал, уходил куда-то внутрь себя, а иногда - и это пугало гораздо больше, чем спонтанный уход в состояние дзэна - он всматривался в одну точку так, будто видел там нечто крайне важное. Наверное, и правда видел, раз медиум.  
За эти два месяца, прошедшие после их знакомства, Дик успел полазить в сети, поискать информацию о паранормальном, почитать гору книжек на тему. И пришёл к неутешительному выводу: медиум - это не профессия, это состояние души и образ жизни.  
Нельзя выключить свой дар в конце рабочего дня и просто жить дальше, как самый обычный человек.  
Мёртвые не спрашивают разрешения, чтобы прийти.  
Они просто… есть.

В кафе через квартал от набережной было тепло и уютно. Вдоль стен стояли мягкие диванчики; накрытые кружевными скатертями круглые столики украшали стеклянные фонарики со свечами внутри.  
Джейсон сидел, обхватив замёрзшими руками чашку с зелёным чаем, и жмурился, глядя на крошечный огонёк свечи. Он молчал, так и не проронив ни слова с самого ухода с набережной. Даже заказ Дик делал сам.  
Спрашивать было бесполезно. Если Джейсон замолчал - не заговорит, пока не захочет.  
Сейчас он то и дело поглядывал куда-то за плечо Дику, очень заинтересованно и внимательно. От этого даже стало не по себе, будто за плечом и правда кто-то стоит.  
Отпив кофе из своей чашки, Дик уже потянулся ложечкой к аппетитному кусочку чизкейка, когда Джейсон снова посмотрел ему за плечо, чуть наклонил голову на бок и проговорил:  
\- Женщина. Тёмные волосы, голубые глаза - как у тебя. В жёлтом плаще с блёстками. Говорит, чтобы ты не переутомлялся на работе. И бросил уже завтракать одними хлопьями. С твоей работой нужно нормальное питание.  
Дик замер.  
Мама.  
Мама выглядела именно так. И плащ - костюм, в котором она тогда выступала.  
Джейсон продолжал:  
\- Она говорит, ты должен быть осторожнее. Бронежилет не забывай.  
Взгляд Джейсона стал пустой и пугающий, голос казался слишком невыразительным.  
Он будто погрузился в транс.  
Кажется, Тим говорил, что нельзя прерывать. И прикасаться нельзя.  
\- Белый фургон, - продолжал Джейсон, - номер на букву Z. Цифры не знает, но фургон белый, с синей надписью “кая стив”. Дверь - в завитушках, стекло цветное, как в детском калейдоскопе. Кольцо. С пауком.  
Дик сначала опешил, но потом, сообразив,что происходит, торопливо записывал каждое слово медиума, действительно вошедшего в транс. Но в какой-то момент замер, во все глаза глядя на Джейсона - от того будто начало исходить сияние.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, впуская ещё одного посетителя.  
Джейсон вздрогнул, захлопал угольно-чёрными ресницами, оглянулся назад.  
\- Что? Джейсон?  
\- Так… ничего. Показалось.

***

\- Я не помню, что именно говорил, - Джейсон забрался с ногами на диван и закутался в плед. Дик обратил внимание, что носки у него в смешную красно-белую полосу. - Обычно я просто принимаю информацию, которую мне сообщают. Вот и всё.  
\- Это была она? Моя мама? - Дик слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Видимо, да. Она волнуется за тебя, - Джейсон потёр запястье.  
На котором снова проступили следы чужих пальцев.  
Тим, пристроившийся в кресле с кружкой какао, заметил:  
\- Возможно, это как-то связано с нынешним делом. Но дверь с завитушками?  
\- У фургонов не бывает дверей с завитушками, - возразил Дик.  
\- Значит, это дверь здания. С цветными стёклами.  
Джейсон молчал.  
Он выглядел уставшим, даже измотанным. Наверно, ему стоит поспать.  
Заключение экспертов по новой жертве будет только завтра, потом попытаются определить личность. Сейчас проверяют базу по поиску пропавших. Возможно, завтра будет известно гораздо больше.  
А пока...  
Пока они втроём сидели в комнате Джейсона в особняке Уэйнов. Рабочий день давно закончился, а обдумать сказанное Джейсоном в кафе было жизненно необходимо.  
Поначалу Дик боялся, что Брюс Уэйн пристрелит его уже в дверях, едва увидит. Но дверь открыл дворецкий - Альфред - и никто не сказал ни слова, когда Джейсон потащил Дика и Тима к себе на второй этаж.  
Признаться честно, Дик думал, что в комнате сына миллиардера будет до хрена роскоши и всяких навороченных штук вроде домашнего кинотеатра.  
На деле же…  
Это была самая обычная комната, - пусть и большая, с окнами от потолка до пола - кровать, диван, два уютных кресла, стол у окна, книжный шкаф. Ну, и две двери - в ванную и гардеробную.  
Никакой роскоши.  
Если не считать, конечно, самого крутого ноутбука, какой Дик только видел в своей жизни.  
Впрочем, у Тима свой на коленках был не хуже.  
Блин, куда Дик попал. Сборище золотой молодёжи.  
В дверь постучались.  
\- Да, - сонно ответил Джейсон, высунув нос из-под пледа.  
\- Мастер Джейсон, - дворецкий вкатил в комнату тележку с ужином, - вы и ваши друзья наверняка проголодались. Я позволил себе приготовить вам ужин.  
\- Спасибо, Альф. Кстати, отец уже дома? - Джейсон украдкой зевнул.  
\- Нет, мастер Брюс ещё не возвращался. Но, насколько я знаю, у него сегодня встреча с мистером Кентом. Личная встреча.  
\- Понятно. Спасибо, Альф.  
Дворецкий вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Дик решился спросить:  
\- Ну так… в честь чего мы тут… все?  
\- В честь того, что я замёрз, ты голодный, а Тим обещал помощь. Налетай, Альфред приготовил очень вкусное рагу, кофе и вафли. Вафли, правда, не рекомендую.  
Тим фыркнул и потянулся за кофейником.

Понадобилось примерно полчаса, чтобы Джейсон наконец согрелся и вылез из-под пледа.  
Тим подключал к своему ноутбуку какие-то провода, активно жуя вафли, а Дик, наворачивая рагу, наблюдал за тем, что делает Джейсон.  
Тот достал из-под стола большой деревянный ящик, резной и покрытый лаком, вытащил из него пару свёртков и принялся объяснять:  
\- Если призраки близких людей пытаются о чём-то предупредить, значит, это очень важно. Как правило, это либо касается какой-то опасности, либо им просто не нравится поведение живых.  
\- То есть? - Дик нахмурился.  
Рагу было действительно очень вкусным, у Альфреда настоящий талант в готовке. Надо не забыть поблагодарить старика.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, - Джейсон расчистил пространство посреди комнаты. - Какая-нибудь бабушка при жизни очень любила, например, свои брошки-колечки. Те достались в наследство внучке-студентке, и непутёвая девица решила их продать или надеть на вечеринку в клубе. Бабушке это не понравилось, ну и… предположим, внучка простудилась на ровном месте перед самой вечеринкой. Один вариант. Другой: брошки загадочным образом пропали перед самой встречей с покупателем.  
Он пожал плечами.  
Из угла подал голос Тим:  
\- А бывает, что внучка ломает ногу перед самой свадьбой, свадьбу переносят, жених попадает под машину.  
\- Зачем? - в ужасе спросил Дик.  
\- Затем, что жених - мудак и садист, а бабушка никак не могла донести эту информацию до внучки, - объяснил уже Джейсон почти сквозь зубы.  
Так. Видимо, это уже реальный случай.  
Джейсон продолжал ползать по полу: стелил чёрную ткань с белым рисунком, ставил свечи, сыпал сухую траву на ткани…  
Дик еле выдавил:  
\- Это ещё зачем?  
\- Нужна защита, - пояснил Джейсон. - Тим, как у нас дела?  
\- Всё готово, датчики работают. Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать именно здесь?  
\- Больше негде, моя комната - единственное достаточно защищённое место, - отмахнулся Джейсон, а потом ухватил Дика за руку. - Иди сюда. Садись. Что бы ни случилось - молчи, ни слова. Это важно, а то спугнёшь.  
\- Кого? - опешил Дик.  
Он уже забыл и про рагу, и про остывающий кофе.  
Видел перед собой только сияющие глаза Джейсона.  
\- Призрак женщины увязался за тобой. Ей страшно. А нам нужна помощь. Я сейчас спрошу у неё всё, что она захочет сказать, а потом отпущу. Ей не место среди живых.  
\- Понял, ладно, - Дик совсем обалдел от подобных новостей.  
\- А теперь молчи.  
Свечи горели ровно: маленькие, толстые, чёрного цвета. Запах от тлеющих на небольших блюдцах трав, чуть горьковатый, вызывал першение в горле. Начинали слезиться глаза, а Джейсону и Тиму - хоть бы что.  
Кстати, о Джейсоне. Он размотал со своей руки чётки, положил их перед собой, как бы проводя границу. А потом, снова совсем по-птичьи наклонив голову на бок, заговорил:  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
В ответ было молчание, но Джейсон будто что-то слышал. Он замер, вглядываясь в точку за плечом Дика, было слышно только дыхание их троих да тихий треск свечей.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, - снова заговорил Джейсон и протянул одну руку вперёд, будто пытался взять кого-то за ладонь. - Тебе больно? Страшно? Кто это сделал?  
Свеча слева затрещала особенно сильно.  
\- Где это было? Дверь с завитушками? Расскажи, что там ещё? Что ты видела? Можешь показать?  
Неожиданно Джейсон напрягся, сцепил зубы, но руку не опустил.  
Дик видел, что Тим тоже встревожился, явно думал, что делать: то ли прекращать всё немедленно, зная, что нельзя вмешиваться, то ли…  
\- Тише, тише, не плачь, - голос Джейсона стал мягким, а рука дрожала от невероятного напряжения. - Всё будет хорошо. Теперь - точно всё будет хорошо. Закрой глаза.  
В этот момент Джейсон резко опустил руку, схватил чётки и выбросил их вперёд, будто кнут.  
Дик едва не шарахнулся в сторону.  
Пламя свечей взмыло вверх, будто это были газовые факелы.  
Джейсон заговорил на латыни, и Дик не понимал ни слова. Голос звучал напевно и торжественно.  
У Дика мурашки побежали по спине, и пот выступил на висках, ему казалось, что за спиной - огромный кусок льда, от которого веет диким холодом, а впереди от чёрных свечей шёл нестерпимый жар.  
А оптом - мгновенно всё прекратилось.  
Джейсон прошептал:  
\- Покойся с миром, Аманда, - осел на пол и закрыл глаза.  
Первым к нему бросился Тим.  
Просто потому что Дик ещё не пришёл в себя и не знал, можно ли уже двигаться и говорить.

\- И что у нас получилось? - с тревогой спросил Дик, до сих пор потирающий шею, пытаясь прогнать то дикое ощущение холода.  
Тим развернул к нему свой ноутбук и объяснил:  
\- Мы разработали программу, называется “Маячок”. Что-то вроде осциллографа. Она реагирует на энергетические всплески, сопровождающие активность призраков. Иногда она может отследить некоторые места на карте… Ну, ты же видел спиритическую доску? Принцип движения её планшетки знаешь? Здесь примерно так же, только с помощью электроники и датчиков.  
Дик беспомощно посмотрел на Тима:  
\- Слушай, гений, давай обойдёмся без этой заумной фигни? Просто объясни, что удалось, как ты говоришь, отследить.  
\- Ладно, - Тим развернул перед Диком карту города. - Смотри, всплески были на территории парка Грант, потом на Моэнч Роу, а потом вот здесь - Старый Готэм. А дальше…  
\- Дальше вода, - Дик нахмурился. - Мы можем, конечно, прочесать парк и близлежащие улицы, но нашли её ниже по течению. Это, конечно, логично, если она и правда была там… Техника ещё ни разу не давала сбоя? А то вдруг не там ребята искать будут…  
Тим фыркнул:  
\- Обижаешь! Техника обкатанная, не думай. Мы её испытали уже в тридцати пяти делах.  
\- Ну ладно.  
Дик с тревогой обернулся назад, посмотреть, как там Джейсон.  
Тот спал прямо на полу, свернувшись под одеялом, стащенным с кровати. Ему нужен был покой и отдых, и желательно не трогать его ближайшие день-два, но это уже вряд ли.  
У медиума не бывает выходных. Дар не выдернуть из розетки.  
Сейчас Дику и Тиму предстояло обдумать план дальнейших действий, решить, как выйти на след убийцы. Это они смогут сделать, пожалуй, и сами, главное потом не влезать туда, где без спеца простым смертным нечего делать.

Ещё три дня ушли на обход указанной призраком территории. В парке в кустах удалось найти сумочку, уже основательно выпотрошенную местными бродягами, но всё же это была зацепка. Женщину опознали родственники, её и правда звали Амандой. И сумочка действительно принадлежала ей - из чёрной кожи, с потёртым ремешком, во внутреннем кармане пришита “счастливая пуговка”. Мать женщины сказала, что у её дочери с детства была привычка пришивать к новой сумочке эту пуговку, чтобы приносила удачу.  
Значит, её похитили в этом парке.  
На Моэнч Роу ничего не нашли, это было плохо, но не смертельно.  
А вот Старый Готэм поставил полицию в тупик.  
Здесь было слишком много старых зданий, дверей с завитушками было хоть пруд пруди. C цветными стёклами было уже чуть меньше, но тоже хватало - например, ювелирный магазин “Эмбер”. Или ресторан “Камелия” у самой Башни Уэйнов.  
Поразмыслив, решили понаблюдать за теми домами, у которых были именно цветные стёкла. Возможно, где и остановится белый фургон. Или случится что-то более явное и подозрительное.

Джейсон пришёл в участок хмурый и недовольный. Всё утро Брюс выносил ему мозг своими подозрениями и вопросами. Ему всё ещё не нравилось то, что его сын общается с Диком Грейсоном, пропадает где-то по ночам, а когда возвращается - пахнет дымом от костра.  
Честно говоря, объяснять не было уже сил. Иногда хотелось плюнуть на всё, позвонить Талии и просто сбежать к ней, чтобы переждать в её доме недельку-другую, пока Брюс не успокоится, ну и попутно посоветоваться по поводу дела с маньяком.  
Но Джейсон этого не делал.  
Хотя бы потому, что видел, как Дик буквально тает на глазах - вечно невыспавшийся, с очередной здоровенной кружкой кофе, бледный как смерть и едва держащийся на ногах. За ним тянулся шлейф теней - чьи-то чаяния, недовольство и тревоги. Так нельзя. Если довести себя до такого истощения - сожрут же, не заметив.  
Иногда за его спиной появлялись то женщина в жёлтом плаще, то мужчина в красно-зелёном костюме с такими же блёстками. Видимо, родители.  
Джейсон редко приглядывался к ним, потому что чем истощённее был Дик, тем страшнее становились призраки - они теряли свой первоначальный облик, становились всё больше похожими на трупы. Джейсон знал, что они не виноваты в этом, просто их сын сам уже терял связь с живыми.  
Это нужно было срочно исправлять, но Джейсон понятия не имел - как.  
Он только следил, чтобы детектив Грейсон не сбегал на очередное дело без бронежилета.

А потом появился ещё один труп.  
На Дика было больно смотреть - он едва не лез на стенку, пытаясь понять, где и что они упустили.  
Джейсон к тому моменту уже понял, в чём их ошибка - они искали не там.  
Вечером он подошёл к Дику и осторожно тронул его за плечо:  
\- Детектив?  
\- Что?! - Дик буквально подскочил на месте. - Что-то ещё? Ещё труп?  
\- Нет, просто… у меня есть одна мысль, но мне нужно проверить её, а для этого необходима твоя помощь. У меня нет доступа к камерам видео-наблюдения.

Джейсон очень много думал о том, что рассказал призрак Аманды. Если бы он не отпустил её, можно было бы попросить показать место ещё раз, отвести туда, но он её отпустил. Нельзя было её так мучить, она слишком сильно страдала.  
Мысль пришла в голову неожиданно, как всегда. И вот сейчас, во втором часу ночи, они сидели в полицейском форде и наблюдали за перекрёстком. Слева находился банк “Ольгер и Ко”, справа - через дорогу - свадебный салон. Дверь банка была в завитушках, окна свадебного салона украшали цветные витражи.  
Когда Дик спросил, почему именно здесь, Джейсон отмолчался. Он не хотел говорить о своих подозрениях, отгонял бесконечную тревогу.  
Ночь прошла тихо.

Утром Дик выскочил из форда и потрусил по свежему утреннему городу к ближайшей кофейне. Заведение ещё только открывалось, когда Дик вломился туда с жизнерадостным оскалом и заказал три больших стакана кофе и кучу вчерашних булочек. Свежих ещё не было.  
Жрать хотелось так, что скулы сводило. Но ещё больше хотелось, чтобы Джейсон перестал уже зевать, напряжённо вглядываясь в окно. На руках у него опять чернели следы чужих пальцев - можно было даже не спрашивать, и так ясно, что их оставляли призраки. Они часто касались Джейсона, особенно, когда он просил их о помощи.  
Это не было хорошо, на взгляд Дика, но кто он такой, чтобы указывать медиуму.  
Всё, что может сделать в этой ситуации детектив Грейсон, это принести своему особому специалисту кофе и булочек.  
Пусть и вчерашних. Посвежее в этот час нигде не найти.  
Ну, может, только в поместье. У Альфреда.  
Вкусные же вафли были.  
Сегодня Тима с ними не было, но третий стакан предназначался водителю, коллег своих Дик уважал. Поэтому, вернувшись на рабочее место, раздал свою добычу - порцию Джейсону, порцию водителю и порцию оставив себе, - поинтересовался:  
\- Что у нас? Есть какие-то подвижки?  
\- Не особо, - пробормотал Джейсон и снова зевнул. - Но я уверен, что сегодня всё выясним.  
\- Хотелось бы, - пробормотал Дик и сделал первый глоток своего живительного напитка.  
А вот Джейсон вдруг замер.  
Его глаза распахнулись в удивлении, хотя с чего бы, смотрел он в угол их микроавтобуса. А потом медленно, будто в трансе, повернул голову к окну - и выронил из рук стакан.

Рядом с ними остановился белый фургон с яркой надписью “Мастерская Стивенсона”. Джейсон почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по спине, волосы зашевелились на загривке. Чужие холодные пальцы снова легли ему на запястье, слегка сжав.  
Тихий шёпотом коснулся его слуха:  
\- Она там.  
Там. В фургоне.  
Он видел размытую тёплую ауру скорченного на полу фургона человека. И, ещё не понимая, что делает, уже орал:  
\- Жертва в фургоне! Вытащите её оттуда!  
Дальше всё завертелось так, что он едва осознавал происходящее. Белый фургон, дождавшись, когда загорится зелёный, медленно стал поворачивать налево, их же водитель мгновенно завёл двигатель и дал по газам, сориентировавшись быстро и без вопросов.  
Фургон не успел отъехать далеко, когда они перегородили ему дорогу, врезавшись в пустой автобус на остановке.  
Но водитель белого фургона уже выскакивал наружу из своего автомобиля, и тогда с места сорвался Дик.  
Звучали выстрелы, крики, лопнуло разбитое пулей стекло у самого виска Джейсона, но он даже не заметил этого.  
Всё, что осталось в его памяти - припорошённый сухим снегом асфальт, яркие пятна на белом и бледная, безжизненная рука Дика, лежащего почти под колёсами автобуса.  
Джейсон не видел смысла сдерживаться, не хотел, не собирался. Он сорвал с руки чётки и закричал, выпуская всю свою боль, скопившуюся за эти годы.

Бариста из кофейни на углу потом божился, что своими глазами видел, как серый неприметный микроавтобус, перекрывший дорогу, вдруг охватило белое яркое сияние, едва не ослепившее его; как это сияние волной хлынуло во все стороны, сбив с ног грузного мужчину лет сорока, пытавшегося сбежать с места аварии.  
Но ему, конечно же, никто не поверил. Даже в протокол ничего заносить не стали.  
Мало ли что примерещится в такое странное утро.

\- Ты идиот, - первое, что сказал Джейсон, едва Дик открыл глаза.  
Тот слабо улыбнулся и сонным взглядом осмотрел палату. Солнечно, тихо, никого.  
Только Джейсон рядом, держащий его за руку.  
Джейсон.  
Выглядел он неважно: левый глаз покраснел от лопнувшего сосуда, двухдневная щетина на щеках, глубокий порез на подбородке.  
И руки. На обоих запястьях чёрные следы чужих пальцев.  
\- Идиот, - виновато кивнул Дик. - Забыл про чёртов бронежилет.  
\- Тебя едва не убили, - горечь в голосе Джейсона была какой-то… особенной.  
\- Но его же поймали, да? Поймали? А женщина - жива?  
Джейсон кивнул:  
\- Жива. Успели вовремя. Плечо у неё, конечно, жестоко изувечено, но она будет жить. А это главное.  
Дик смотрел на сидящего рядом с ним Джейсона и хотел спросить о многом. Задать кучу вопросов: кто был этот маньяк, почему он убивал, как Джейсон узнал, что это именно он, что там женщина в фургоне, что…  
Вопросов было много, а сил - не было.  
Хотелось просто смотреть на Джейсона и держать его за руку, смотреть - и тонуть в его голубых глазах, любоваться его улыбкой, чувствовать тепло его рук…  
Дика клонило в сон, и ему снилось, что рядом - с другой стороны больничной койки, стоят, обнявшись, его родители. Мама в жёлтом шёлковом плаще и папа в своём красно-зелёном костюме для выступлений.  
Это был хороший сон.  
Дику было хорошо и спокойно.

Через неделю, когда Дик выписался и вернулся в участок, его ждал сюрприз в виде тонны пакетиков с печеньем на его рабочем столе, гневной тирады от непосредственного начальства о том, какой он идиот - Барбара не выбирала выражений и грозилась уволить, но Дик знал, что она не со зла, а просто волновалась.  
А потом он получил выговор от самого Брюса Уэйна - правильно, не надел бронежилет, значит, сам дурак.  
И неожиданно - приглашение приехать в особняк Уэйна в ближайшую пятницу.  
Коленки, конечно, тряслись страшно. И когда входную дверь открывал всё тот же дворецкий, Дик думал, что прямо тут его сейчас и пристрелит хозяин дома из своего дробовика.  
В конце концов, то, что Дик имел виды на Джейсона Тодда-Уэйна, никто пока не отменял.  
Но ничего не случилось.  
И после довольно неловкого ужина под пристальным взглядом Брюса Уэйна - который вообще-то не только миллиардер, но ещё и комиссар полиции - Дик почувствовал себя немножечко живее.  
Не убили - и хорошо.

\- Твоя мать узнала его, - тихо сказал Джейсон и поудобнее устроился на подушках, разложенных на ковре, несильно толкнул плечом Дика. - По кольцу с пауком. Помнишь?  
\- То, что ты говорил в том кафе? - Дик нахмурился. - Помню. Я… не думал, что это всё… окажется именно так. Я всего лишь забыл бронежилет, был так взвинчен со всеми этими неудачами.  
\- Ты чуть не погиб, - выдохнул почти беззвучно Джейсон.  
В гостиной давно сгустились сумерки, но света от растопленного камина вполне хватало. Здесь было тепло - на полу перед камином. Дик устроился на пушистом тёплом ковре рядом с Джейсоном, который завернулся в тёплый плед по самые уши. Почему-то у него была дурная привычка валяться на полу, но Дик находил это очень милым и с удовольствием устраивался рядом. Ему это нравилось.  
Это было хорошо.  
Джейсон повернулся на бок и свернулся клубком, уставился на Дика с хитринкой. Чёлка с седой прядью почти закрыла ему глаза, Дик не удержался. Протянул руку и убрал её в сторону, едва касаясь тёплой кожи.  
И получил в ответ улыбку.  
Дик снова посмотрел на запястья Джейсона - чёрные следы всё ещё не сошли до конца.  
Джейсон заметил его взгляд и тихо сказал:  
\- Это от рук твоих родителей. Они хотели помочь. Они спасли тебя.  
\- Вы трое меня спасли. И я очень этому рад.  
\- Мы тоже рады, - Джейсон улыбнулся и вдруг прижался лбом к плечу Дика.  
\- Можно мне... - губы пересохли, Дик непроизвольно облизнул их. Он не смел взглянуть Джейсону в глаза.  
\- Что?  
Всего одно движение, очень несмелое и осторожное - дотянуться до руки Джейсона. Всего лишь дотянуться. Чтобы погладить большим пальцем тёмные отметины на запястье, хотя очень хочется прижаться к ним губами.  
Дик вздрогнул. Он не ожидал, что Джейсон сам протянет руку и коснётся его щеки. Так же несмело.  
Дик отчаянно прижался губами к тёмной метке на коже своего невозможного медиума. Это было удивительно - его не оттолкнули.  
У них всё впереди. Действительно впереди. Никто не умер, оба живы. Есть время, чтобы сделать всё правильно, не торопясь. Но так хотелось...  
Тёплые пальцы Джейсона коснулись губ Дика, и тот вздрогнул, боясь разрушить момент.  
\- Пригласишь меня на свидание? - лукаво улыбнулся Джейсон. - Мой отец не против, твои родители - тоже.  
Огонь гудел в камине, а за окном снова сыпал колкий снег.  
Дик думал, что привыкнет. Однажды - обязательно привыкнет и перестанет вздрагивать от мысли, что Джейсон видит призраков.  
Дар нельзя выбросить в корзинку для мусора, если он надоел. Его нельзя выключить. С ним можно только смириться и научиться жить.  
Джейсон научился.  
Научится и Дик.

23.03.2016 - 11.04.2016


	3. Хлопни в ладоши, если веришь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название - перевод на русский фразы "Clap your hands if you believe". Отсылка к Питеру Пэну.
> 
> Эта история написана в подарок Aльфа-кoне.

— Что какой кислый? — Дик отодвинул в сторону чашку с кофе и внимательно посмотрел на Джейсона.  
В кафе, где они проводили своё чёрт знает какое по счёту свидание, очень целомудренное, надо сказать, было шумно — разгар дня, обеденный перерыв у работников офиса по соседству, мамочки с детьми... Идти в ресторан Джейсон почему-то отказывался, а в особняк не хотел идти уже Дик. Очень его нервировал внимательный взгляд Уэйна.  
Джейсон вяло помешивал ложечкой свой чай, в который бухнул от души сахару, и тоскливо смотрел в окно. Глянув косо на Дика, он ответил:  
— Вызов был дурацкий. Знаешь, наверно, дом на окраине — чёрный такой, с двумя драконами на фасаде? Ну вот, хозяева заявили, что им тут нечисть жить мешает. Дом, конечно, мрачный, очень старый, ещё времён Соломона Уэйна, профинансировавшего большинство построек в Готэме, а эта семья переехала недавно... Но вот какая хрень оказалась. Мы с Тимом полночи ползали по дому, залезли даже на чердак, а всё ради того, чтобы узнать: замогильный вой под окнами — это коты охотятся по ночам на птиц, воробьёв под крышей море, а кошачий мяв гулко отражается в водосточной трубе; скрипы на чердаке, похожие на шаги — это ветер поддевает плохо закреплённую панель на крыше, она раскачивается и заставляет скрипеть доски; мерзкий запах в восточных комнатах, потому что бездомный кот застрял под крышей и сдох там... ну, и прочее. Никаких призраков, только бардак в старом доме, который давно не ремонтировали.  
— А ты, как всегда, попёрся с Тимом, вместо того чтобы дождаться результатов проверки, — Дик понимающе кивнул. — Но тебя тревожит что-то ещё, так?  
Джейсон неохотно кивнул:  
— Соседние дома. Один заброшенный, два других жилые. От них фонит нехорошо. Я говорил Брюсу, предложил проверить весь район...  
— Дай угадаю, что он сказал, — Дик допил свой кофе. — Прижми задницу, Джейсон, а если работы мало, я тебя в патруль поставлю, так?  
— Примерно, — Джейсон скривился.  
Остаток дня они провели, гуляя по набережной. Иногда перебрасывались незначительными фразами, потому что разговор не клеился. Весенний ветер, свежий и сырой из-за близости воды, ерошил Джейсону волосы, играя седой прядью. Руки у него опять были ледяными, и Дик всё порывался их согреть, но Джейсон не давал касаться их, убирая в карманы, отворачивался.  
Официально они встречались уже три месяца, но дело не дошло даже до поцелуев. Джейсон закрывался всякий раз, стоило только Дику проявить инициативу, и тот не понимал, в чём дело. Он видел, что Джейсон не против контакта, охотно касается сам, но едва Дик проявлял интерес, как всё начиналось по новой: Джейсон закрывался и не подпускал к себе.  
Тем вечером Дик проводил Джейсона до его машины, и они оба вернулись каждый к себе домой.  
Джейсона тяготило что-то, и Дик никак не мог понять, что именно.  
На душе скреблись кошки, и очень хотелось вечером всё-таки позвонить, буквально перед сном, и устроить какое-нибудь безобразие по телефону. Вот только Джейсон совершенно не вёлся на такие штуки.

+

Когда весна совсем плавно перетекла в лето, когда Готэм окончательно оттаял, а девушки в возрасте от двенадцати до плюс бесконечности будто по команде вырядились в платья и юбки, оголяя коленки, Дик понял, что этого лета он снова не увидит.  
Как всегда это бывало в таком криминальном городе, как Готэм, вместе с первыми цветами из-под земли пробивались чужие конечности разной степени разложения, а то и трупы целиком, а уж в такую тёплую погоду, как сейчас, к реке лишний раз лучше было не подходить. Что река Готэм, что Спранг, будто манили к себе очередных маньяков, чтобы избавиться от тела новой жертвы, утопив его в тёмной воде.  
Последнюю неделю Дик не знал ни сна, ни отдыха — выловив в заливе раздувшийся труп пропавшего не так давно менеджера среднего звена, полиция наткнулась на целое подводное кладбище. Видимо, течением сюда сносило всё, что не успевало нигде застрять.  
В морге уже не было свободных мест, а тела — или то, что от них осталось — самой разной степени свежести всё прибывали и прибывали. Пришлось позаимствовать места в близлежащих больницах, что вовсе не вызывало радости у местного персонала. Да и патологоанатом просто зашивался с таким количеством клиентов.  
Как следствие, в полицейских участках появились длинные печальные очереди родственников. Даже если выяснялось, что в морге лежит дядюшка Чарли, пропавший без вести лет сто назад, родственнички всё равно слетались, как пираньи на брошенный в воду кусок мяса: делёж наследства никто не отменял, а точнее, уже передел оного.  
У Дика болела голова от хронического недосыпа, настроение не поднималось выше плинтуса из-за невозможности увидеться с любимым человеком. Джейсон то был на вызове, то в какой-то мутной командировке, то просто отсутствовал.  
Как будто целенаправленно избегал.  
Но Дик упрямо отмахивался от этой мысли, грозившей превратиться в параноидальную.  
Они оба полицейские, стоят на страже порядка и охраняют покой и безопасность своего города. Глупо предъявлять претензии, когда сам дома сутками не появляешься.  
А потом случилось это.  
Поступил звонок по 911.  
Бросив недоеденный пончик и недопитый кофе, Дик с коллегами рванул на вызов.  
Картина была странной и не вписывалась ни во что.  
Детская комната: вся в нежно-розовых тонах и блёстках, на заправленной постели в рядок мягкие игрушки всех мастей и, разумеется, гламурно-розовая Барби. Или это Винкс? Или вообще Братз? Хрен разберёшь их сейчас, главное, что не пони.  
Вся обстановка говорила лишь о том, что здесь жила папина и мамина принцесса. На стене — фотографии в красивых блестящих рамочках. Девчушке от силы лет десять.  
Кровавые полосы на полу заметны были не сразу и выглядели уж очень неуместно. И ещё неуместнее здесь было — тело.  
Подвешенное на крюк, который кто-то не поленился вбить в потолок, тело девочки свисало вниз головой с вытянутыми искалеченными ручонками — без кистей. Их отрубили и унесли.  
Юбочка задралась, предоставив всеобщему взору светло-розовые трусики. Щиколотки, сложенные крест на крест, были пробиты острым крюком насквозь.  
Ничего не тронуто, постель не смята, игрушки на месте, даже детская косметика у круглого зеркала на ночном столике «принцессы» осталась в полном порядке.  
Дик устало потёр ладонями лицо и спросил у молчаливой Касс, их эксперта:  
— Тебе не кажется, что крови должно быть больше?  
— Кажется. Но убивали её здесь — следов волочения нет.  
— А эти полосы? — Дик указал на пол.  
— Их четыре, одной ширины, похоже на... четырёхколёсный велосипед, но нет рисунка протектора, значит, не велосипед.  
— Тележка?  
Касс пожала плечами, наблюдая, как двое молодых ребят помладше званием снимали тело с крюка. Сделать это было ужасно сложно.  
— Что бы это ни было, следы должны были остаться и за дверью, — пробормотал Дик. — Но их нет.  
Касс покачала головой.  
Дело начиналось просто ужасно.  
Где-то внизу рыдала безутешная мать, отцу, кажется, ещё не сообщили.

+

— Зачем он забрал её руки? — Дик сидел за своим столом и внимательно изучал снимок обрубка детской ручки.  
Патологоанатом сказал, что кисти рубили чем-то тупым и, скорее всего, очень тяжёлым. Почему-то вспомнилась сказка братьев Гримм о мальчике, которому злая мачеха отрубила голову крышкой сундука, когда ребёнок стал брать оттуда яблоко. Кстати, потом она сварила пасынка и приготовила из него ужин.  
Дик сморщился от отвращения. Сказочки того времени вообще больше напоминали страшилки. Зато честные, без прикрас. И за своё злодеяние мачеха потом заплатила своей жизнью — смерть её была жестокой.  
— Привет, Грейсон.  
Дик вздрогнул, получив по макушке свёрнутыми в трубочку распечатками:  
— И тебе не хворать, Дрейк, — мрачно пробурчал он в ответ. — Какими судьбами?  
— У вас наше дело. Джейсон ещё не заходил? — Тим уселся на край стола Дика и без зазрения совести принялся рассматривать снимки. — Зачем он забрал руки?  
— Я хотел спросить о том же. Вы там уже были?  
— Пока нет, — Тим отмахнулся. — Мы только район прочесали, Джейсон всё-таки добился разрешения. Месяц мучились, прикинь? Облазили все дома, этот должен был быть последним.  
— В других домах что-то нашли? — с тоской спросил Дик, теперь понимая, куда пропал его Джей. — Или как в прошлый раз?  
Тим скривился:  
— Район мутный какой-то — вообще весь. Надо бы порыться в архивах, узнать, кто там жил хотя бы лет десять назад.  
— Я тебе без архивов скажу, — вздохнул Дик. — Помнишь, пять лет назад посадили Юрия Димитрова? А потом всех его людей отлавливали по одному?  
— Помню, громкое дело было, — Тим кивнул. — Всё-таки целый клан русской мафии накрыли.  
— Так вот, этот дом стоит в том районе, откуда Димитров родом. Двадцать лет назад там была целая русская диаспора, но, когда стали сносить дома, многие переехали. Район так до конца и не снесли, пустые дома снова заселили, вот только живут там теперь совсем другие люди.  
— Русские, говоришь, — Тим нахмурился.

+

В этот раз Джейсон выглядел ещё мрачнее. Он казался каким-то дёрганым, очень уставшим. Дик молча протянул ему пакет с пончиками и стаканчик с кофе.  
В дом вернулись уже втроём. Тим тащил чемодан на колёсиках, доверху забитый оборудованием, и с любопытством осматривал строения.  
А посмотреть было на что.  
Архитектура тут была не совсем типичной для Готэма — красные кирпичные дома, длинные, пристроенные друг к другу вплотную, фактически продолжая друг друга. Пяти- и трёхэтажные, с узкими, как бойницы, окнами. Плоские крыши, обшарпанные стены. Нет места для парковки, нет козырьков над дверями.  
Это был явный новострой двадцатилетней давности. То, что пытались построить на месте старого района, больше похожего на трущобы. Через дорогу от улицы начинался пирс.  
Стройка новых домов тогда прекратилась из-за нехватки финансирования, а потом и вовсе выяснилось, что в процессе шли нарушения техники безопасности.  
Вот и прекратились благие намерения тогдашнего мэра, и привели они туда, куда обычно и приводят. Не в ад, конечно, но на скамью подсудимых.  
Дик вставил ключ в замок и открыл дверь.  
Родители убитой Дэйзи уехали отсюда практически сразу — решили не мешать полиции и поселились на соседней улице у родственников.  
Так что дом был полностью в распоряжении полиции.  
Джейсон медленно обходил комнаты, потирая руки и то и дело разводя их в стороны, будто пытаясь уловить ими что-то.  
В родительской спальне он сказал:  
— Тим, вот здесь поставь спектральную камеру и датчик ЭМП.  
— Может, ещё добавить электродатчик и регистр температуры и влажности? — заметил Тим.  
— Можно, пожалуй.  
Пока Тим возился со своим чемоданом, Джейсон поднялся в детскую, огляделся и только потом обратился к Дику:  
— Рассказывай.  
— Ну, что рассказывать? — Дик почесал затылок. — Мать нашла тело, когда вернулась с работы. Оно висело вот тут, на крюке. Знаешь, мне это даже напомнило легенду о Человеке с Крюком. Он ведь тоже тела вроде как подвешивал, только детей он не убивал... Ну, в общем, по словам матери, Дэйзи должна была прийти из школы, пообедать. Девочка вроде была не капризная, делала всё как полагается. Вот только обед остался нетронутым.  
— Ей зачем-то отрубили руки... — пробормотал Джейсон и подошёл к окну, выглянул на улицу. — На фотках крови почти нет.  
— Да, мы с Касс тоже удивились. Только четыре полосы. Вот тут.  
Джейсон обернулся и проследил взглядом, куда указал Дик. Был он как будто заторможенный немного, весь в себе.  
Дик подумал, что, пожалуй, впервые видит его таким. Стало очень тоскливо, захотелось подойти и обнять, но... сейчас точно не время для этого и не место.  
Джейсон принялся обходить комнату по часовой стрелке. Осматривал стены, шторы на окне, кровать... но ничего не трогал.  
Дик тихо добавил:  
— Здесь ничего не меняли с тех пор. Кровь только отмыли, да крюк вытащили.  
Джейсон кивнул и остановился, сосредоточенно глядя на прикроватный столик, заставленный коробочками, бутылочками... на углу зеркала висели ободки с бантами и ленты для волос. Дик помнил, у Дэйзи была красивая, сложно заплетённая коса.  
Джейсон склонился над столиком и будто принюхался:  
— Здесь точно ничего не трогали? Не меняли местами?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет, — Дик пожал плечами.  
Ему здесь было неуютно.  
Жуткое место, на самом деле. Всё так на постели разложены игрушки. Что они видели здесь, все эти мишки, зайчики, куклы? Они ведь точно что-то видели.  
Безмолвные свидетели гибели своей хозяйки.  
Надо будет сказать родителям Дэйзи, чтобы сожгли все эти игрушки к хренам. Нельзя такое хранить в доме.  
Он стал суеверным. После общения с Джейсоном поверил во многие приметы. И вот сейчас у него волосы на загривке дыбом вставали, когда он смотрел на застывших с вечными улыбками кукол.  
Джейсон ещё поспрашивал немного о произошедшем: что сказал патологоанатом, хотя сам читал отчёт, что сказали другие эксперты, что думает Касс и какие мысли у самого Дика.  
Спустились вниз, и Джейсон сказал Тиму, какую аппаратуру поставить в детской.  
А потом они вышли на улицу и сели в уже знакомый Дику фургон.  
Джейсон устало откинулся на спинку сиденья, чуть прикрыл глаза и заговорил:  
— Это материнское проклятье. Очень старое. Наверно, ещё времён первых поселенцев Готэма. Понимаешь, у русских непринято проклинать, им проще послать на хрен. И уж тем более я не знаю у них ни одной сказки, где мать проклинала бы своё дитя сознательно. Это... очень старая штука. Даже древняя. В то время здесь жили, кажется, ирландцы... или англичане. Но это неважно. Важно другое. Это проклятье раньше не работало — так, потому что... как бы так сказать... было эфемерным. Без чёткого образа, а значит, не имело материальной формы. Сейчас оно почему-то её обрело. Нам придётся остаться здесь на ночь, ты как? С нами, Дик?  
И Джейсон улыбнулся. Слегка ехидно и чуть насмешливо.  
И Дика пробрало от этой улыбки до костей. Он обожал эту улыбку.  
+

Ночные посиделки в засаде всегда проходили на редкость скучно. Пару раз Дик отлучался за кофе, попутно забегая в туалет в местном круглосуточном кафе. Туда же забегали и Тим с Джейсоном, периодически подменяя друг друга.  
За окном была темень, аппаратура исправно работала, получая сигнал, на экранах не было ничего. Никакого движения.  
— Может, оно опять впало в спячку? — неуверенно произнёс Тим в третьем часу ночи, когда глаза уже слипались от желания спать. — Ну, до следующего раза, когда что-то опять запустит механизм.  
— Нам не нужно, чтобы что-то опять его запустило, — отрезал Джейсон и сделал глоток остывшего кофе.  
Дик сидел рядом, так близко, но даже не мог коснуться. Да и не до того сейчас было. Он всё думал, кто же убил Дэйзи и за что. Почему убийца забрал её руки.  
И тут Дика осенило:  
— Может, мы ищем не там?  
— Что? — не понял Тим.  
— Ну, здесь-то уже явно всё закончилось. Вы говорили, что облазили весь район, так? Дайте карту.  
Джейсон вытащил из-за сиденья сумку, из которой извлёк подробную карту района.  
Эта часть Готэма была на карте вся в пометках: какие-то дома обведены красным, какие-то зачёркнуты...  
Дик попросил Джейсона:  
— Расскажи, что вы нашли.  
— Вот в эти трёх домах, — тот показал на обведённые красным, — в разное время пропадали или погибали дети. Разрыв между событиями большой и разный. В этом доме — в 1985-м пропал мальчик. В этом, через две улицы, в 1997-м были найдены тела двух девочек. Обе задушены, следом сексуального насилия нет. Дом нежилой: его периодически пытаются сдавать, но жильцы не задерживаются. Говорят, что дом нехороший. Здесь, фактически в другом конце района, в 1964-м пропала девочка. Потом уже, спустя полгода, в подвале дома родители нашли её голову. Опознали по заколкам и снимкам зубов. Всем детям от восьми до двенадцати лет. Это то, что нам удалось найти в архивах. Местные говорят, что были ещё исчезновения, только ещё раньше, в начале 1920-х и в конце девятнадцатого века. Говорят, тогда вообще едва ли не в каждом доме погибал ребёнок, но в архивах об этом ни слова, после пожара в 1958-м почти все документы сгорели, сам знаешь.  
— А эти дома почему зачёркнуты?  
— Они нежилые.  
— Были во всех?  
— Почти. Мы облазили сверху донизу вот эти пять. Один в аварийном состоянии, скоро снесут, в двух других капитальный ремонт, жильцов временно переселили. Вот эти два — в процессе строительства. Мы ставили аппаратуру и там. Где было возможно, всё просмотрели.  
— А этот? — Дик ткнул пальцем в здание у перекрёстка. — Надо же... Домик не из бедных.  
Ответил уже Тим, продолжающий следить за происходящим на экранах:  
— Этот дом тоже нежилой. Его хозяин переехал в Лондон, дом на сигнализации. Мы сделали запрос, получили разрешение. Осмотрели первый и второй этажи, в комнаты, правда, нас не пустили, но это не имеет значения. Там тоже чисто.  
Дик снова осмотрел всю территорию на карте. Взял у Тима маркер и соединил пустые дома и дома, где погибли дети, линиями. Получился неровный круг, центром которого оказался тот самый дом, хозяин которого жил в Лондоне.  
— Я бы всё-таки осмотрел его внимательнее, — сказал задумчиво Дик.  
Остаток ночи прошёл впустую. Аппаратура не показала ничего, и утром пришлось свернуть всю деятельность и поехать домой.

+

Очередное совместное посещение кафе уже совсем не радовало Дика. Он смотрел на сидящего напротив Джейсона, вяло жующего трубочку с кремом, и не понимал, что вообще происходит — здесь, с ними, между ними.  
Джейсон же отложил надкушенную трубочку и устало заметил:  
— Ты уже десять минут порываешься что-то сказать. Говори уже. Я слушаю.  
Дик прикусил губу. Его, как всегда, видят насквозь, даже не скрыть ничего. Вздохнув, он ответил:  
— Джейсон, я не понимаю. Когда мы разобрались с тем маньяком, ты согласился встречаться со мной. Прошло уже несколько месяцев... а мы даже не целовались.  
— Тебе нужны поцелуи? — тускло улыбнулся Джейсон и уставился в свою полупустую чашку.  
Дик едва не зарычал от абсурдности происходящего:  
— Мне не нужны поцелуи! Точнее, нужны, конечно, но не только они. Мне нужен ты сам! Но ты держишь меня на расстоянии! Даже прикоснуться не даёшь, сразу закрываешься, превращаешься в такого холодного надменного пижона...  
— Ну, что могу сказать? — Джейсон вздохнул. Отодвинул в сторону чашку и откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты знал, с кем связался. Про меня говорят, что я больной на голову, как и многие в нашем отделе.  
— Это неправда! Ты нормальнее многих, кого я знаю!  
— Тем не менее. Дик, медиум — это не должность. Не работа, с которой можно уволиться. Это образ жизни, склад ума, состояние души, если хочешь. Сейчас, вот именно сейчас, любой физический контакт причинит вред. Понимаешь? Любой.  
Дик опешил. Он в смятении потёр ладонью лоб, снова прикусил губу и только потом спросил:  
— Что значит «причинит вред»? В каком смысле? Тебе...  
— Нет. Не мне. Нам. Всем нам. Тебе, Тиму, моему отцу, всему отделу... Я работаю с проклятьем, понимаешь? Сейчас — я опасен.  
— Но мы начали встречаться раньше!  
— Но твои родители хотят тебя защитить. Там, за чертой, Дик, время не имеет значения. Мне сказали, что сейчас нельзя. Вот сейчас, в данный момент времени. Но сколько продлится этот момент — мне не дано знать. Теперь понимаешь? — улыбка Джейсона из тусклой превратилась в болезненно нежную.  
Дик хотел верить, что это означает лишь одно — закончат они с этим делом, и тогда...  
Что тогда — он и сам пока боялся подумать.  
Просто было это самое «пока», и его нужно переждать. Всего лишь.  
Больше они об этом не говорили. У Джейсона зазвонил телефон, и он долго слушал, что ему говорил Тим.  
А Дик смотрел на Джейсона — худого, бледного, с усталыми глазами — и не мог отвести взгляд.

+

Ещё полмесяца они почти не виделись. Жара на улице стояла страшная, трупы разлагались, не дожидаясь, когда их найдут. Убийства, ограбления, два теракта... сидеть сложа руки было некогда. Дик носился по городу, как ужаленный, решал вопросы, раскрывал преступления. По вечерам ему звонил Джейсон и рассказывал, как продвигается их дело.  
Второй раз получить разрешение на осмотр дома было гораздо сложнее.  
В конечном итоге, хозяин сам примчался из Лондона, ему долго объясняли в чём дело, ещё дольше выслушивали его мнение о всяких шарлатанах, называющих себя медиумами. В итоге он схлопотал по зубам от Тима, от которого вообще никто не ожидал подобного.  
Дом осмотрели в присутствии хозяина после короткого разговора с начальством.  
Здание было трёхэтажным, как и все в этом районе. Лепные карнизы, кованые трубы водостока, две горгульи на крыше. Мрачный серый кирпич и узкие окна.  
Джейсон и Тим осмотрели каждую комнату, понаставили камер и различных приборов, просидели в засаде несколько ночей подряд, заставив хозяина дома пожить пока в гостинице.  
И снова аппаратура не дала ничего.  
Но была одна странная комната, вызывавшая у Тима подозрения. Во всю стену там красовалась деревянная резная панель. А сами размеры комнаты, как заявил Тим, не совпадали с размерами на плане.  
Стену просветили сканером и нашли потайную дверь. Рванувшему к ней хозяину доходчиво объяснили, что первым он не пойдёт. Первым вообще никто не войдёт внутрь.  
В открывшееся помещение запустили управляемого дистанционно робота с видеокамерой.  
Каково же было удивление всех присутствующих, когда увидели, что там, за стенкой, находится гроб.  
Чтобы разобраться до конца, Джейсон вызвал Талию, свою наставницу, которую в узких кругах иначе как ведьмой и не называли.  
После проведения неких ритуалов гроб всё-таки извлекли. Внутри оказалось обезглавленное женское тело. Эксперты определили захоронение как очень старое, примерно 1870-х годов. Кто эта женщина, узнать не удалось.

+

От воды тянуло прохладой, что в такой жаркий день было настоящим благословением.  
Под большим дубом, в тени его густой кроны, Дик расположился прямо на траве. Было хорошо. Просто по-человечески хорошо.  
Особенно если учесть, что сегодня выходной, нет никаких дел, а главное — рядом устроился Джейсон, используя вместо подушки бедро Дика.  
Пожалуй, впервые за все эти месяцы Дик наконец-то почувствовал, что они пара. Самая настоящая. Пусть и говорят опять о работе, зато Джейсон больше не закрывается. Позволяет прикасаться, едва не мурчит.  
— ...я тогда и обратил внимание, — говорил Джейсон, глядя на Дика, — среди всей этой ярко-розовой детской косметики — флакончик дорогущего лака красного цвета. Я потом спросил у матери Дэйзи, она подтвердила, что это её лак, а дочь постоянно его просила, но ей не разрешали. Так вот. Флакончик был открыт. Судя по всему, Дэйзи не успела завинтить колпачок. Я так думаю, она накрасила ногти, пока матери не было дома — едва прибежала со школы, даже обедать не стала. И это каким-то образом запустило механизм проклятья. Потому ей и отрубили кисти рук — вместе с накрашенными ногтями. Вроде как наказание такое.  
Дик задумчиво произнёс:  
— Но раньше такого не было.  
— Не было. Но, понимаешь, если судить по тому, что было раньше... проклятье не имело конкретной формы. Детям являлось то, чего они боялись. Они сами давали визуализацию проклятью.  
— То есть срабатывали какие-то городские легенды?  
— Или детские страшилки. Ты не поверишь, но у детей богатая фантазия. И фольклор богатейший. Одним бугименом тут не обойтись. Одни верят в Дженни-Зелёные-Зубы, другие в Руки-под-лестницей, третьи ещё во что-нибудь. У нас в одной приёмной семье, откуда я сбежал, ещё до Брюса, мальчишка один верил, что в туалете живёт Тот-кто-пускает-пузыри. И если, нажав на смыв, ты не успел вовремя выскочить из туалета, он тебя затащит в унитаз. А я в детстве ненавидел клоунов. И до сих пор ненавижу. Под всем этим гримом может скрываться кто угодно.  
— Или что угодно.  
Дик вздохнул. Он провёл пальцами по волосам Джейсона, чуть потянул за седую прядь. И улыбнулся:  
— А у нас в цирке была история про Белую Лошадь. Если ночью выйти на пустую арену, а в кармане держать яблоко, обязательно её увидишь. Я пытался встретиться с ней. Ни разу не получилось.  
Джейсон наморщил нос, прикрыл глаза. А потом тихо предложил:  
— Поехали ко мне? Брюс опять зависает в Метрополисе, его не будет до вечера. Что скажешь? Если хочешь, я покажу тебе настоящего призрака!  
— О нет, нет-нет-нет! — Дик засмеялся. — Не надо мне призраков, я хочу спать спокойно!  
Неожиданно Джейсон посерьёзнел и произнёс:  
— Я пытался связаться с Дэйзи или с другими детьми. Никто не хотел приходить. Только твои родители были рядом, только они, как могли, поддерживали меня. Но и они не могли ничего рассказать. Та женщина... ненавидела, когда проклинала.  
Дик замер.  
Это было настоящим откровением для него: родители помогали Джейсону. Были всё это время рядом с ним и не оставляли одного. Это... это здорово. Пусть они и дальше будут его ангелами-хранителями, пожалуйста.  
Вздохнув, Дик сказал:  
— Поехали к тебе. Я ужасно хочу обнять тебя и зацеловать всего, с ног до головы! Так что не отвертишься, я ждал столько времени!  
— Я тоже ждал, — улыбнулся Джейсон.  
Яркое солнце освещало своими лучами Готэм, нагревало асфальт, крыши домов и машин. По набережной прогуливались парочки, бегали дети, и от воды шла благословенная прохлада.  
Никто не обращал внимания на двоих парней, спрятавшихся от жары в тени дуба, никто не видел, как они целовались, не в силах оторваться друг от друга.  
Никто, кроме, пожалуй, призрака женщины, застывшей у стены дома напротив — рыжей и с зелёными глазами.

04.02.2017-13.02.2017


End file.
